


quimera

by nightmareduringxmas (Hieiandshino)



Series: 15 brigadeiros: Raio [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 04:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12449481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiandshino/pseuds/nightmareduringxmas
Summary: É um estranho relacionamento, ou início de um.(Tema:Devaneio)





	quimera

**Author's Note:**

> _Naruto_ não me pertence.
> 
> Não foi betado, então perdoe qualquer erro.

_Come back and tell me why_  
_I'm feeling like I've missed you all this time_  
_And meet me there tonight_  
_And let me know that it's not all in my mind_

"Everything has changed", Taylor Swift featuring Ed Sheeran

* * *

Há um besouro de madeira em sua janela. Shino o encara por um longo tempo todos os dias antes de se levantar da cama. Como nunca está atrasado, isso quer dizer que acorda minutos antes do que necessita para observar o pequeno besouro de madeira em sua janela, presente de filho da areia.

Os fios que poderiam movê-lo, se Shino assim quisesse, estão cuidadosamente amarrados uns nos outros, como se fosse um longo rabo de cavalo, de modo a não embaraça-los a ponto de se tornarem inúteis. Shino, entretanto, descobre que ele gosta da estática do objeto, uma ironia quando prefere seus insetos e aracnídeos vivos e em todos os lugares. Ele gosta que somente uma pessoa saberia fazer tal criatura inanimada se mover.

Kankuro o entregou em um dia, sem muito o que dizer. Shino também não disse nada, apenas agradeceu o presente e o guardou como se fosse uma pedra preciosa. Passou parte da noite analisando as articulações e percebendo o quão perfeito a imitação era de um besouro comum. O resto da noite passou sonhando com certo mestre das marionetes e o que havia por trás de todo aquele tecido preto e maquiagem roxa.

Certa vez Kiba disse que Shino pensava demais, o que deveria ser uma crítica, mas foi apenas elogio. Shino gosta de probabilidades e de cobrir todas as variações possíveis, e aqui se encontra pensando no sabor dos lábios do outro, o perfume de sua pele, os sons que faria em um quarto escuro e silencioso. Probabilidades. Também se pergunta quanto tempo demorou para o besouro de madeira ficar pronto; quantas vezes teve de recorrer a um livro para ter certeza do que estava fazendo, perfeccionismo abundante na peça, por mais que Kankuro seja sempre desleixado com sua própria aparência — exceto as linhas de seu rosto, traçadas com mãos confiantes de quem mata.

Shino gosta de perguntas com respostas, mas não encontra uma quando olha para o besouro. O que isso quer dizer, o que isso quer dizer. Uma prova de amizade? Uma declaração de amor? Uma proposta de paz, anos e anos depois da batalha a qual nenhum dos dois venceu? Sempre que se encontram comentam sobre uma revanche, entre idas e vindas de Sunagakure a Konoha e de Konoha a Sunagakure. Nunca há a chance, por mais que a companhia seja bem-vinda.

A madeira brilha quando o sol, antes encoberto pelas nuvens, revela a manhã preguiçosa. Shino tem quase certeza de que o besouro moveu-se sozinho, parecido demais com um real assim, quando a luz cria ilusões. Trabalho de mestre de marionetes, talvez o último de sua espécie.

Shino se levanta e toca a criatura, sente a madeira morna por conta do banho do sol. Pergunta-se se a pele de Kankuro é da mesma temperatura ou ainda mais quente, pois o sol de Konoha não faz jus ao sol de Sunagakure, por mais que seja o mesmo.

Seus dedos coçam em anseio, em possibilidade, em promessa.

**Author's Note:**

>  **15brigadeiros**  
>  **Bloco:** Raio  
>  **Tema:** Devaneio


End file.
